


Please Don't Leave Me Anytime Soon

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love this scene in the show, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yugi can't stop thinking about what may happen in the future, so Yami helps remedy his thoughts.





	Please Don't Leave Me Anytime Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot revolves around the conversation Yami and Yugi have in episode 95. It’s one of my most favorite Yami and Yugi moments in the entire show. This one-shot is based on the subbed version of their conversation, because it’s more heartfelt and emotional than the dubbed version.
> 
> Also, I added some more parts to their conversation. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It’s nighttime as the KaibaCorp blimp floats steadily across the sky heading toward the final destination for Battle City. All of the scheduled duels for the evening are finally completed, and now everyone is turning in for the night.

Yugi Mutou is already in bed, but he’s wide awake. The room is a little chilly, so he’s tucked firmly underneath the blanket. He’s staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. With everything that happened earlier that day, it will take some time for him to fall asleep with ease.

Ever since Battle City first began, it has been the main topic on Yugi’s mind for days now. However, there is something else more important that’s been on his mind longer than that.

Yami obtaining his memories back and departing to the Afterlife for good.

So far on their journey together, they’ve both helped each other in so many ways. However, Yugi feels that the spirit has helped him way more. Because of this, Yugi made a personal vow to help him in any way he can. But, he’s not completely thrilled about that since the spirit regaining his memories means that he’ll leave forever.

Ever since he completed the Millennium Puzzle, the bond between the two has grown tremendously over the months. And over time, Yugi has developed more feelings for his darker half that went beyond just friendship.

“Can’t sleep?”

Yugi gasped, startled out of his thoughts. He lifts his head off the pillow to see where the deep voice came from. Then, he sits up in bed by using his elbow to prop himself up.

Yami is transparent, sitting at the end of the bed. He’s in his signature position; arms and legs crossed. He’s looking at Yugi with a calm expression on his face.

“Mou Hitori No Boku!” Yugi said, surprised. He wasn’t expecting his darker half to speak to him this late at night.

“What were you thinking about?” Yami asked.

The young duelist sighed and looked down at his blanket, worried that the spirit may have read his thoughts. But, that wouldn’t be a surprise since their thoughts are connected though the link.

“When all the Millennium Items are gathered, I’ll have to go to Egypt. I was wondering…if your memory would return after we did that?” He looked up at Yami again, worried.

Yami is silent waiting for Yugi to continue.

“It’s my duty as your vessel to help you get your memory back, after all! And when that time comes…” Yugi trails off, not completing the thought. He knew that if he tried to finish that sentence, he just might lose his composure.

He needs to change the subject, quick.

“Let’s get some rest!” He said with a false chirp in his voice, trying his best not to break in front of the spirit. “The Finals will be held tomorrow!”

“Right…” Yami said. However, he’s not buying Yugi’s façade. He knows something is bothering his hikari, and he wants to talk about it now. But, he’d never try and push Yugi into doing something he didn’t want to do unless it was necessary. If Yugi didn’t want to talk about it right now, fine. There’s always another time.

So, he’ll just leave it alone for now.

With that, Yugi lies down on the bed again. He tries to fall asleep, but he can’t help thinking about the future and Yami’s eventual departure. It’s too much. He can’t hold his tears back anymore.

He turns to face the wall and lets it all out. A single tear falls across his face, and it’s not long before more start falling as well.

Yami is still sitting on the bed. He’s looking elsewhere now, but listening closely to Yugi cry.

‘Aibou…’ He thought to himself.

The room is silent except for the soft crying coming from the young duelist in bed. This continued on for a while until Yami finally had enough. He closed his eyes and began chanting a spell silently to himself. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and his form started solidifying, allowing him to gain a physical body for a limited amount of time.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and saw the puzzle glowing. The next thing he noticed was a sudden weight on the bed. Confused, he turned and sat up again to see Yami solidly sitting on the bed. He gasped and instantly started wiping his eyes and cheeks, trying to rub away any evidence of his sorrows.

“Aibou, we need to talk about this.”

Yugi sighed. He doesn’t want to talk about it. And as much as he doesn’t want to walk about the very topic that’s been giving him sorrow, he knows that Yami is right. It’s better to talk about something this major now than keeping all of his feelings bottled up inside.

Reluctantly, Yugi nodded in agreement. He criss-crossed his legs, the blanket pooling into his lap. Yami climbed up onto the bed and extended a leg out, the other drawn close with his elbow resting on it.

The two sat in silence for a moment, and then Yami started.

“Now, how long have you been thinking about this?” He asked, his voice etched with concern.

Yugi looked down at the blanket, thinking. He thought back to when they shared that moment in his bedroom right before Battle City began. He looked back up at the spirit.

“That night…when we were talking about the future…” He responded softly, his hands fidgeting with the blanket. “When I told you I’ll give you all my memories…”

Yami nodded. He remembers the conversation he’s referring to.

Yugi continued. “And it’s true! If we don’t get your memories back, I’ll give you all mine, Mou Hitori No Boku. And, I’m going to help you in any way I can.” Then, he looked away. “But after that night, I just keep thinking about the future…and you possibly regaining your memories. Your mission will be complete. And then…you’ll leave us forever…” He finished, his voice slightly cracking near the end.

Yami silently mulled over what Yugi just said. And…he’s right. Once he regained his memories, he’d be set to return to the Afterlife. However, even though he wants to know his name and memories again, he’s not completely happy with the idea of leaving the modern world for good.

There’s so much he would miss. His friends, dueling tournaments, and constantly defeating rivals to name a few. But most importantly, he’d miss Yugi. And over time he has developed more feelings for his lighter half, feelings that went beyond friendship. He’d miss his light most of all, and that alone made his eventual departure even harder.

He’s not sure on how he’ll fare when the time comes. But right now in the present, he knows what he can do. And that’s helping Yugi by talking about it.

“Well, regarding my departure…I can honestly say that’s something I’m not completely looking forward to, either.”

Yugi looked back at Yami, surprise evident in his features.

“When I think about returning to the Afterlife, I think about everyone and everything I’ll leave behind.” Yami continued. “And I think about how I’ll miss it all…especially you, Yugi.”

Tears began to well in Yugi’s eyes, threatening to fall once more. But he pushed them down and waited for Yami to continue.

“And every day, the date of my possible departure remains unknown. But in the meantime…why are you constantly thinking about it?” He asked, raising a brow.

Yugi responded softly, confused. “What do you mean…?”

“I mean, why are you allowing the future to ruin the present? You’re thinking more about me leaving instead of relishing the time we still have together. You need focus on the present, and the fact that I’m still here with you.” Yami said.

Yugi sat in silence and realized his darker half is right. He should just focus on the present and the time they still have together instead of worrying about possibilities in the future. And whatever happens, will happen. At this thought, Yugi shed a few more tears.

“Aibou?” Yami asked gently. “Aibou, don’t cry…” He raised one hand to Yugi’s soft cheeks and used his thumb to brush the tears away.

Yugi sniffled. He’s shedding tears of joy…relief. Happy about the reminder of all the time he still has with Yami that could last for years to come.

“Don’t w-worry Yami…” He sniffled again. “I’m just happy to have all this time with you.” Yugi said, smiling through his tears.

Yami smiled a little. He’s glad to see his light relieved from his sorrows. He looked over at the clock and saw that it’s well past midnight. They have an early start tomorrow, and Yugi will be exhausted in the morning if he doesn’t go to sleep now.

“Aibou, it’s really late now. You should go to sleep.” Yami said.

Yugi let out a yawn and nodded. He grabbed the blanket in his hands, ready to pull it up.

Suddenly, Yami made his way up to the top of the bed. He sat down next to Yugi and settled underneath the blanket. Yugi looked over at Yami, confused.

“Yami, what are you doing?”

Yami looked back at Yugi and smiled. “I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

The younger one blushed a little, then smiled. “Okay.”

They both lied down and pulled the blanket up over their bodies. Yugi turned away from Yami, expecting them to both fall asleep right away. That is, until he felt Yami shift closer behind him and a strong arm wrapped around his body.

Yugi smiled, relishing this position. He feels safe, and after everything that’s happened so far in this tournament, this is just what he needs. His eyelids droop a little and he’s about ready to sleep. But before he does, there’s one more thing he wants to tell Yami.

He turns his body around, facing his darkness. His eyes are leveled with Yami’s neck, but he can feel his eyes on him. Yami still has his arm wrapped around Yugi, warm and never leaving its place.

“Mou Hitori No Boku...” Yugi said, voice so soft it’s barley above a whisper. “Please don’t leave me anytime soon.”

Silence fills the room. Yugi’s worried that he may have went too far in his request. But he’s not trying to be selfish, he just wants to spend as much time with Yami as possible.

He was about to look up, until he suddenly felt a pair of warm lips on his forehead. Yugi closed his eyes with a content smile on his face. Then, Yami pulled back and tightened his arm around his light.

“I promise I won’t, Aibou.”

Then they fell asleep, both relishing each other’s warmth in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this scene! It’d be nice if the scene actually went this way instead…oh well.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment. They’re greatly appreciated!


End file.
